Normal
by sarnikelodeon
Summary: Kyungsoo, seorang artis yang tidak sengaja menabrak seorang lelaki saat menuju lokasi syuting. Hanya karena bertemu lelaki itu Kyungsoo merasa kehidupannya tidak lagi normal, dan dia takut akan hal itu. Atau malah sebaliknya? /CHANSOO/


**EXO FANFICTION**

**Genderswitch**

**Main Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

**Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

**Other Cast: EXO member**

**Seme (Namja) and Uke (Yeoja)**

**Genre: Drama**

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo :D**

**If you don't like fanfict GS, better don't read this fanfict. Thanks~**

**Disclaimer: This story purely the result of my imagination, but the cast aren't mine, they belong SMent. So, hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dimalam yang dingin di perkotaan seoul, tidak terlalu banyak orang yang keluar rumah dan berkeliaran dijalan karena udara yang benar-benar dingin dibulan Desember ini, tapi berbeda dengan yeoja manis dengan rambut hitam sebahu, kulit seputih susu, matanya yang bulat, dan yang membuatnya menarik adalah saat ia tersenyum, bibirnya berbentuk hati. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tuntutan pekerjaannya lah yang mengharuskannya menunda acara yang dinanti-nantikannya, yaitu tidur diranjang yang empuk dengan selimut tebal yang memeluknya.

"Akh benar-benar menyebalkan, padahal aku mau tidur." Runtuk yeoja manis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Aku juga mau tidur, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kamu sudah terlanjur menandatangani acara itu Kyung. Dan jangan lupa, job-mu semakin berkurang karena pendatang baru bertebaran dimana-mana. Kamu juga harus selalu aktif, supaya tidak redup." Jawab orang yang duduk dijok depan disamping supir. Sebut saja Luhan, manajer Kyungsoo.

"Iya iya." Balas Kyungsoo malas. "Pak, nanti di depan berenti sebentar ya, aku mau beli coklat panas dulu." Lanjutnya kepada sang supir tapi sepertinya pak supirnya tidak mendengar. "Pak, pak!" Luhan yang ada disampingnya pun segera memukul bahu supir itu karena sepertinya supir itu sedang tidak focus. Tiba-tiba "PAK AWAS DIDEPAN!" teriak Kyungsoo dari belakang dan 'BRUGH'

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Kita menabrak seseorang, kita nabrak orang! Gimana ini?!" ucap Kyungsoo panik.

"Aduh pak, gimana ini pak, coba cepet keluar, liat keadaannya!" perintah Luhan, sang supir pun segera keluar untuk mengecek keadaan orang yang ditabraknya. Begitu juga Kyungsoo yang hendak keluar tapi ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Heh kamu mau kemana? Jangan keluar. Kamu itu artis Kyung. Public figure, kalau kamu ketahuan menabrak seseorang bisa gawat! Jangan keluar!" perintah Luhan.

"Tapi eonnie, aku takut. Aku khawatir." Jawab Kyungsoo lemas.

"Kamu berangkat sekarang, aku sudah panggil taxi. Biar pak supir yang mengurusi orang itu. Tenang semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan menenangkan, Kyungsoo pun hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas panjang. 'Hari yang tak terduga' fikirnya.

"Pak, antar orang itu kerumah sakit. Ini uang untuk pengobatannya. Hati-hati pak!" perintah Luhan, sang supir pun mengangguk lalu segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sekarang Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun berdiri menunggu taxi yang akan datang menjemput.

"Emm eonnie, apa tadi ada yang melihat?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Sepertinya sih tidak ada yang melihat Kyung. Untuk disekitar sini sepi. Hei pakai syalmu Kyung, supaya sebagian wajahmu tertutup." Ucap Luhan yang langsung memakaikan syal Kyungsoo dengan benar.

"Tapi eonnie disini kan sepi, tenang saja lah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau menyangku dirimu." Jawab Luhan. "Aish kenapa taxinya lama sekali." Runtuk Luhan. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun hanya dapat tersenyum, managernya atau Luhan eonnienya itu merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang Kyungsoo punya, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karena telah bertemu eonnienya itu.

Talk show yang Kyungsoo hadiri pun telah selesai, dan seperti biasa, pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan yaitu "Kenapa sampai sekarang kami tidak pernah melihat anda berjalan dengan orang spesial?" "Apakah anda tidak berniat membuat skandal? Karena biasanya artis-artis lain akan memakai cara ini untuk meningkatkan popularitasnya" dan tentu saja Kyungsoo akan mengatakan tidak, karena tanpa skandal pun Kyungsoo masih mempunya skill yang masih bisa digunakannya, bernyanyi dan berakting. Dan kalau soal orang spesial, memang belum ada orang yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dirinya berharga, belum ada. Ya kecuali Luhan eonnie.

"Kyung. Em bagaimana kalau.." ucap Luhan ragu saat mereka sedang berada didalam mobil Kyungsoo, dengan supir yang berbeda. Karena supir yang sekarang adalah supir Kyungsoo, dan yang tadi menabrak orang itu merupakan mobil dan supir Luhan.

"Apa eonnie? Bicara itu jangan dipotong-potong." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Eh eonnie, orang yang tadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Emm kata sih baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit luka dan memar." Jawab Luhan.

"Syukurlah. Eonnie kita kerumah sakit itu dulu ya, aku ingin memastikan keadaannya secara langsung. Ayolah eonnie…" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasang ekspresi seimut mungkin. Dan seperti biasa, jika Kyungsoo seperti ini Luhan akan selalu menjawab "Ah baiklah…"

"Tapi jangan lupa-"

"Iya iya, jangan lupa menyamar kan eonnie, aku tahu." Potong Kyungsoo saat Luhan akan memerintahkan hal yang sama setiap mereka akan pergi keluar.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai ditempat orang yang ditabrak mobil Luhan tadi. Segera saja mereka masuk dan Luhan bertanya dimana kamar orang itu kepada supirnya.

"Nah, ini no kamarnya. Sana masuk." Ucap Luhan membuat Kyungsoo bingung."Eonnie tidak ingin lihat dia?" tanyanya.

"Akan lebih baik aku menjaga diluar, takut ada yang mendengar kabar bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo menabrak seseorang, yah walaupun bukan kamu yang menabrak tapi kamu tahu kan wartawan itu suka melebih-lebihkan." Jelas Luhan. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan terlihat seorang pemuda sedang tertidur disana.

Saat sudah berada disamping ranjang pemuda itu, yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah 'kenapa dia tampan?' Kyungsoo pun akhirnya berdiri disamping orang yang tertidur karena kecelakan tadi.

"Maafkan aku, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap orang yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya itu. "Ah, pastilah kamu tidak akan menjawab. Kan masih tidur. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf ya, kalau ada yang sakit bilang saja padaku." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Saat dia akan berbalik tiba-tiba orang itu menahan tangannya "Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku sakit…" ucapnya lemah.

Kyungsoo pun mengerjapkan mata-nya berkali-kali saat melihat lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan. Keringat bercucuran entah mengapa, membuat Kyungsoo kaget sekaligus kasihan.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Bisakah kamu menemaniku sebentar saja?" tanya lelaki itu, yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Maaf, tapi boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo canggung.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Jawab lelaki itu lemas.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku mohon maaf atas kejadian tadi. Maafkan aku. Bila ada yang sakit darimu panggilah aku, aku pasti akan datang membantu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang terdengar tulus.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku jamin." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol pun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali sih Kyung?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tadi menemaninya dulu sebentar eonni, karena dia terlihat kesakitan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kata dokter dia tidak apa-apa? Hanya mengalami luka bagian tangan dan kaki, tapi tidak parah." Jelas Luhan.

"Tapi tadi dia terlihat kesakitan eonnie, mukanya pucat lalu keringat bercucuran di wajahnya, tangannya pun dingin." Bantah Kyungsoo.

"Kamu memegang tangannya?"

"Tidak, dia yang menahanku saat aku hendak keluar."

"Aish, kamu itu harus hati-hati Kyung, bagaimana kalau dia hanya memanfaatkanmu? Dia tahu kamu seorang artis, lalu dia sengaja kesakitan agar kamu merasa iba, lalu kamu lebih lama bersamanya. Dia hanya menggunakan kesempatan yang ada, entah untuk menghancurkanmu atau mendapatkanmu Kyung." Jelas Luhan dengan prediksinya itu.

"Eonnie, kenapa jadi berfikiran seperti itu?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak sukanya. "Jangan suka berfikir negatif, berfikir itu yang positif saja." Lanjutnya kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan duluan ke mobil meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kamu lupa Kyung, kalau di dunia entertain ini banyak orang yang berfikir negatif. Kamu hanya terlalu baik untuk tidak berfikir seperti itu. Yah, untuk itulah ada gunanya bukan aku disampingmu?" oceh Luhan sendiri.

Suasana pagi hari ini tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Seorang yeoja manis tengah membuat sarapan, entah ada angin apa. Karena biasanya yeoja ini, atau yang biasa disebut Kyungsoo ini tengah tertidur dengan gulungan selimut tebalnya. Luhan yang baru bangun tidur pun cukup kaget melihat Kyungsoo sudah bergelut didapur apartemennya.

"Waw Kyung, ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Luhan sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Coba cubit pipi eonnie sendiri." Perinta Kyungsoo. Dan bodohnya, Luhan menurutinya.

"AW! SAKIT!" Teriak Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa senang.

"Hahaha bodoh. Bagaimana menurut eonnie penampilanku hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berputar-putar memamerkan dress coklat selutunya dibalut sweater peach.

"Kau selalu cantik Kyung. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ada angin apa kamu bangun pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit. Ingin memberikan sarapan untuk Chanyeol." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil merapihkan kotak makanannya.

"Apa?! aku tidak salah dengar bukan? Siapa Chanyeol? Pemuda itu? Yang kemarin ditabrak? Namanya Chanyeol? Dan kamu sudah rapi pagi ini untuk dia? Kyung, kamu sedang tidak sakit bukan?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak eonnie. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Kyungsoo sadarlah, kamu tidak biasanya bangun pagi seperti ini. Kamu tidak biasanya membuatkan sarapan apalagi untuk seorang namja! Katakan ada apa?!" tuntut Luhan.

"Eonnie~ aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol-ssi." Bantah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu Kyung?" tanya Luhan mencoba sabar.

"Tidak ada. Sudah ya eon, aku pergi dulu." Jawab Kyungsoo yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tidak bisa berhenti mengomel. "Kyungsoo, kamu jangan berpakaian seperti itu, kamu harus menyamar. Kyungsoo, aku belum mandi, jangan pergi sendiri, bahaya! Kyungsoo!"

"Pak, antar saya ke rumah sakit yang kemarin ya." Perintah Kyungsoo pada supirnya.

"Tapi, nona Luhan tidak ikut?" tanya .

"Tidak, dia sedang sibuk."

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri non?" tanya khawatir.

"Tenang pak, aku bisa jaga diri. Kenapa kalian itu menganggapku seperti anak kecil sih?" protes Kyungsoo, membuat tersenyum melihat majikannya yang memang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah nona Do."

Sesampainya di Seoul Hospital, Kyungsoo segera memakai syal dan kacamatanya. Bentuk penyamaran, kata Luhan. Walau Kyungsoo berpakaian begitu, tetap saja orang-orang pasti akan meliriknya, karena bagaimanapun paras cantiknya ditutupi, tidak bisa memudarkan aura kecantikannya.

"Padahal ini masih pagi, tapi kenapa dirumah sakit ini begitu ramai? Lalu kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Apa penyamaranku tidak bagus? Aish harusnya aku menunggu Luhan eonnie saja tadi." Runtuk Kyungsoo, segera saja ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar dimana Chanyeol berada.

TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol-ssi.. Chanyeol-ssi? Ini aku, apa kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berdiri didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Apa lebih baik aku masuk saja? Ah baiklah." Kyungsoo pun masuk perlahan, dan dilihatnya ranjang kosong. Chanyeol sudah tidak ada.

"Chanyeol-ssi? Chanyeol? Kamu dimana?" panggil Kyungsoo panik.

"Aku dibelakangmu." Jawab Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah, aku kira kamu sudah pergi."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kamu muncul." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku perlu bertemu penyelamatku dulu sebelum pergi."

"Penyelamat? Tapi aku bukan penyelamatmu. Aku malah yang menabrakmu kemarin malam." Bantah Kyungsoo.

"Maka itu, kamu telah menyelamatkanku. Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol tulus. Hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terpana.

"Darimana kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kemudian Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Ada wajahmu disana." Jawab Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, ada banner yang menampakan wajah Kyungsoo dari produk yang dia bintangi.

"Ah, akhirnya ketahuan ya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk, terlihat kecewa.

"Ya."

"..."

"Aku sudah boleh pulang hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah? Ya. Selamat Chanyeol-ssi. Dan ini, makanan untukmu. Semoga cepat sembuh." Balas Kyungsoo canggung.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Sama-sama. Baiklah, aku pamit. Selamat tinggal Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian berbalik pergi menuju pintu, tapi kemudian Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Chanyeol, kamu lebih baik memanggilku Chanyeol saja, tanpa embel-embel -ssi." Ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menoleh padanya lalu berkata "Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang unik menurut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Ayo ikut." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun pasrah dibuatnya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah berada ditengah keramaian kota Seoul yang dilapisi salju karena bulan Desember merupakan musim dingin.

"Kenapa kamu memakai dress? Kenapa tidak memakai pakaian tebal? Tanganmu sudah dingin." Protes Chanyeol.

"Maaf." Jawab Kyungso menunduk. Kyungsoo sendiri heran kenapa dirinya malah memilih memakai dress disaat musim dingin seperti ini.

"Ikut aku." Perintah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam sebuah toko.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Untuk merombak dirimu."

"Aku?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ya, penyamaranmu terlalu buruk. Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berputar-putar mencari barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa duduk melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Ganti pakaianmu." Perintah Chanyeol sambil memberikan baju pilihannya, dan Kyungsoo menurut. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tidak memakai dress lagi, melainkan t-shirt dan jeans. Dipadukan jaket berbulu. Untungnya Kyungsoo dari awal memakai sepatu khusus musim dinginnya.

"Ah hangatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo polos, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Pakai ini." Perintah Chanyeol lagi.

"Rambut palsu?"

"Ya, penyamaranmu begitu buruk. Sedari tadi banyak yang memperhatikan dirimu, mungkin mereka berfikir kau artis yang ada di banner itu, atau kau orang yang sudah tidak waras karena memakai dress disaat musim dingin seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Jadi kamu mengataiku gila?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Jadi ayo pakai."

"Tidak mau!"

"Mau ikut tidak? Tawar Chanyeol.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Rahasia. Maka itu kamu harus menyamar dengan baik, agar perjalanan kita aman."

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyungsoo pasrah. Rambut sebahu Kyungsoo pun berubah menjadi panjang bergelombang.

"Sudah."

"Bagus, ayo." Ajak Chanyeol lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

Selama berjalan, tidak ada yang bersuara. Chanyeol sibuk menuntun Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri terdiam dengan pikiran yang dari tadi ingin ia tanyakan. Bukan kepada Chanyeol, tapi lebih tepatnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Kenapa aku mau saja mengikutinya? _

_Kenapa aku bisa bangun sepagi tadi hanya untuk membuatkannya makanan? _

_Lalu kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti itu? Bukankah pakaian manis seperti itu digunakan saat akan pergi kencan?_

_Aish ada apa dengan diriku?_

Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Eh? Tidak ada." Jawab Kyungsoo kaget.

"Saat seseorang berkata tidak ada, sebenarnya itu hanya untuk menutupi jawaban yang sebenarnya. Yaitu ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk mantap.

"Memang sih..."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi sebenarnya ini pertanyaan untuk diriku sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mau tau jawabannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kamu tahu pertanyaannya saja tidak-,-" protes Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu."

Kyungsoo pun langsung terfocus pada Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ini di gedung sekolah?"

"Ya."

"Mau ngapain kita disini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu sendiri Kyung. Ayo!" Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya naik ke atas atap sekolah.

Saat pintu atap sekolah terbuka, terpaan angin langsung menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo suka suasana seperti ini.

"Indahnya" Ucap Kyungsoo kagum, tanpa sadar melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol lalu berjalan kedepan sambil memandangi pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, kota yang ditutupi salju, bagaikan mainan yang sengaja ditutupi kapas lembut. "Terimakasih Chanyeol" lanjutnya kemudian memandang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak salah aku mengikutimu kesini, rasa lelah dan penatku seketika hilang. Ternyata ini jawabannya. hehehe."

"Bukan." Bantah Chanyeol

"Eh? apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Kamu menginginkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengelilimu bukan? aku akan menjawabnya."

"Apa?"

"Ingat saat aku berkata aku tidak mungkin pergi sebelum bertemu dengan penyelamatku. Aku bohong, karena aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak untuk penyelamat, kamu memang telah menyelamatkanku. Tanpamu mungkin hari ini aku sudah tidak bernyawa." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku yang menabrakmu." Bantah Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya tanpa ditabrak pun, bila waktu telah ditetapkan dan aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, aku tidak akan selamat."

"Aku tidak mengerti!" protes Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pun menghampiri Kyungsoo, lalu menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? apa hangat?" Tanya Chanyeol tepat menatap mata Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku bisa mengatur suhu panas ini Kyung. Inilah kekuatanku. Aku memiliki kekuatan api." Jelas Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena bingung.

"Em Chanyeol? apa kamu masih sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dari kedua pipinya.

"Ya, aku sakit bila tidak ada dirimu."

"Mmm begini Chanyeol, aku lupa ternyata aku ada urusan, jadi-"

"Do Kyungsoo, lihat." Tiba-tiba api keluar dari tangan Chanyeol, dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf membuatmu kaget, aku tidak bermaksud sungguh tapi-"

"Cukup. cukup Chanyeol, ini tidak lucu." Bantah Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang sedang tidak melucu Kyung."

"Aku baru mengenalmu kemarin malam. Dan kamu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal lalu menunjukan sesuatu yang.. yang.. entah apa namanya, sulap atau apalah. Jika kamu ingin menunjukan kemampuanmu itu untuk menipu orang, sebaiknya jangan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

"Aku tidak menipumu. ini kenyataan Kyungsoo. Aku memang mempunyai kekuatan itu, kenapa aku mengatakan kamu menyelamatkanku, karena sebenarnya aku memang sedang mencari benang merahku, dan itu dirimu. Batasnya memang hari ini. Bila aku tidak bisa menemukannya setelah 20 tahun lamanya, aku tidak akan selamat. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu siapa benang merahku sebelumnya, tapi saat kamu mendatangiku malam itu, aku dapat merasakan ketenangan. Rasa sakitku hilang, karena dikatakan bahwa benang merah merupakan sumber kekuatan. Dan kamu memberikan kekuatan padaku malam itu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Aku manusia biasa sepertimu. tapi aku diberi kelebihan yang memang tidak biasa. Bisa dikatakan kelebihan, bisa dikatakan kutukan. Tergantung bagaimana seseorang itu memandangnya. Dan kenapa dirimu gampang percaya padaku, sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang terniang dipikiranmu itu, karena secara tidak sadar kamu mempercayaiku. Kamu percaya padaku sejak awal Do Kyungsoo, maka itu kamu rela berpakaian semenawan tadi, lalu membuatkan makanan, bangun pagi, itu semua karena aku. Secara alami kamu melakukan hal-hal yang memang benang merah lakukan saat bertemu pasangannya."

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Itu kenyataannya."

"Tapi kenapa aku...?"

"Ini memang jalan takdir kita."

"Tapi, aku.. aku.." Chanyeol pun memeluk Kyungsoo erat. mencoba menenangkan benang merahnya itu.

"Hiks, kenapa aku Chanyeol?..."

"..."

"Kehidupanku normal, aku.. aku...-"

"Tenanglah. kamu tetap Kyungsoo yang biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah Kyung, yang berubah hanyalah aku akan selalu berada disisimu." Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun jadi menangis semakin kencang

"Hueeeee, Chanyeoool. Kenapa aku menangis. Hiks kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhentiii." Rengek Kyungsoo yang masih menangis itu.

"Itu karena kamu merasa bahagia."

"Hueee kamu bohong."

"Tidak, aku bisa merasakannya, karena aku pun bahagia. Saat kamu bahagia, aku pun akan merasakannya. Saat kamu merasa sakit, sedih, aku pun akan merasakannya." Jelas Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya langsung karena entah kenapa pernyataan Chanyeol tadi terasa benar, walau ia senggan untuk mengakuinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo. "Kamu lebih terlihat cantik saat sedang tersenyum." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Ternyata senyuman Chanyeol sukses membuat Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya lalu menuntun menuju dadanya.

"Kamu dapat mendengarnya? Tanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ya, jantung Chanyeol pun berdetak lebih cepat sama sepertinya.

"Percaya padaku?"

"Ya aku percaya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk.

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik tengah mondar mandir di ruangannya, sebut saja Luhan. Kenapa Luhan melakukan kegiatan yang tidak jelas seperti itu? Semua karena seseorang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Pagi tadi Kyungsoo pergi tanpa dirinya, dan sudah sore menjelang malam Kyungsoo belum kembali. Yang membuat Luhan semakin cemas karena Kyungsoo tidak membawa handphonenya. Ternyata hpnya tertinggal di mobil. Dan yang semakin membuat Luhan khawatir, Kyungsoo pergi bersama seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, perlu ditekankan, belum dikenalnya selama satu hari, belum selama 24 jam. Dan itu seorang namja! bagaimana Luhan tidak cemas? Kyungsoo adalah public figure, sesuatu yang dia lakukan akan selalu masuk ke dalam pemberitaan, Luhan takut Kyungsoo bertindak ceroboh. Dan sebenarnya ia khawatir karena Kyungsoo sudah seperti adik baginya.

"Kyungsoo, kamu kemana? Aish. Kenapa tidak membawa handphone? cepat pulang." Ucap Luhan. Bagai mendapat telepati, Kyungsoo yang tengah makan bersama Chanyeol pun teringat dengan Luhan.

"Luhan eonnie."

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku lupa mengabari Luhan eonnie." Jawab Kyungsoo, kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya. Tidak ada.

"Chanyeol, bajuku yang tadi kamu simpan dimana?"

"Aku titipkan di toko tadi."

"Apa kamu melihat handphoneku?"

"Tidak ada handphone tadi. Kamu tidak membawanya."

"Benarkah? Aish bagaimana ini... dia pasti khawatir."

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun terkesan ragu.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang, sudah aku katakan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu bukan?" Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Bagus." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang. Lucu bukan? tadi dia menangis, mengelak apapun yang ia lihat, menolak bahwa Chanyeol memang takdirnya dan sekarang ia malah tidak mau berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"Kenapa kamu bisa mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu Chanyeol?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa ada orang-orang yang sama sepertimu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya ada. Hanya saja aku belum pernah bertemu."

"Lalu kamu tahu dari mana batas menemukan benang merah itu saat kamu berumur 20 tahun?"

"Lewat mimpi."

"Tunggu dulu." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Berarti hari ini kamu berulang tahun bukan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang Aish." Runtuk Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha memangnya kenapa?"

"Harusnya dirayakan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil cemberut. Chanyeol pun menggenggam bahu Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Dengar, tanpa dirayakanpun, ulang tahunku kali ini merupakan ulangtahun terbaik yang pernah ada. Karena ada dirimu didalamnya." Jawab Chanyeol mantap. Kemudian ia menaikan syal Kyungsoo sampai kehidungnya

"Sudah malam kyung, lebih baik kamu cepat pulang."

"Kamu antar kan?"

"Pasti."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam taxi menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu bekerja?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Kerja apa?"

"Koki."

"Memasak?"

"Hmm"

"Dimana?"

"Di hotel Sweden."

"Jinja? Besok aku akan kesana untuk pertemuan kontrak syuting drama."

"Kamu bermain drama juga?"

"Tidak sih sebenarnya. Aku baru mencoba. Kata Luhan eonnie bermain drama tidak ada salahnya, hitung-hitung sebagai pengalaman baru."

"Memang kamu sebelumnya melakukan apa saja?"

"Chanyeol, kamu benar-benar tidak tahu aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun terdiam. Karena ya memang awalnya dia tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo seorang artis.

"Ah ternyata aku tidak seterkenal itu ya, hehehe. Em aku biasanya bernyanyi dan menjadi bintang iklan. Atau ya sesekali jadi model majalah atau music video." Jelas Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol melirik ke kaca depan, dimana sedari tadi ternyata supir taxi menguping dan diam-diam melirik ke arah mereka. Saat itu juga Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo pada dada bidangnya.

"Adiku yang manis ini sudah berkhayalnya?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Eh, adik? Chan-"

"Adik oppa ini, sudah malam banyak ngayalnya. Sudah istirahat, nanti kalau sudah sampai oppa bangunkan." Potong Chanyeol yang kemudian berbisik "Ada yang menguping."

Kyungsoo yang baru sadar pun langsung mengerti.

"Baiklah oppa, bangunkan kalau sudah sampai, aku mengantuk." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun hanya dapat mehanan tawa. Lucu sekali saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya oppa, padahal jelas Kyungsoo lebih tua dibanding dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol suka panggilan itu.

TBC

FF baru, maaf kalau tidak jelas. Hahaha. Lagi pengen bikin chansoo. Jadilah begini. Ini sepertinya tidak akan panjang dan tidak ada konflik, ada tapi dikit sekali sepertinya.

Okay jangan lupa komentarnya ya chingu. Terimakasih :D


End file.
